The life we now live
by speedsterloric
Summary: What happens if Scott McCall had a sister and if said sister was human but knew everything about the supernatural. If everything in his sisters life changed in one night for her and for another boy. If everything took an unexpected turn in her life. What happens in one day? Read and you will see... rated m cause idk ;) Set season 4 diffirent but kinda the same plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So this is my first fanfiction its something i just started writting out of the blue and i just decided to pop up with the idea of posting it... tell me if you like it or not by leaving a review and if not well ill go by votes on if i keep this story or not.**

 **but enough of me, GO READ...**

 **GO:**

I ran to the bleachers looking around and im so happy I am in the cross country team cause if I was not, my run across the lacrosse field would be sooo lame... but anyways I quickly hugged my brother and Stiles wishing them luck after I heard Stiles say "What is he? Like a were-cheetah? Does that even exist? Is that a thing?" and ran to Malia and Kira sitting down just in time.

Kira waves at me and then Malia sniffs the air " you reek of anxiety" she said to Kira " and it is distracting me..." she continued.

" Well Scott and I had a thing happen earlier." said Kira. I looked at her and smiled, I knew that there was something going on there.

"What do you want it to be?" Malia asks,

"More," Kira replies, and I literally get ready to run to Scott and tell him to make a move or I will kill him but looking at him right now I know something is wrong... He is failing badly that new kid Liam is like rocking... Wait what? Did I just say this? Ummm " isn't the team captain supposed to be the best player in the team?" Kira asks "hmh yes he is..." I reply with a worried look towards my brother "or any good" Kira says after Scott missing again. Im feeling sorry for him and Stiles, that seems to have gotten worst than last year... "Stilinski, McCall grab the long sticks" I can see Stiles saying something to Scott and him looking worried.

Gosh they good on two-on-ones. Kira and I get up and cheer and I see Liam and Garett looking at us. " happy now are you not McCall!" Garett tells me I look at him roll my eyes "shut up Garret" I say and the soccer boys and some lacrosse boys laugh at me and my comment and start clapping I bow down and mock thank yous. Liam is up next and damn he looks determened he takes the ball skips Stiles, spins across Scott and scores. I think he is either really good or a were-something!

"do-over" Malia demands

"Honey there no do-overs this is practice" coach says to her like she is a child.

" 10 bucks on Scott and Stiles" I shout feeling sorry for my brother and my 10 bucks.

" ill take that action!" he replies to me and then shouts "Liam get back in there!"

Scott runs and tosses Liam up in order for him to get his reputation back I think or maybe just maybe he used wolf powers! I see Liam on the ground with his knee akwardly behind his thigh. "oh my..." I inhale and quicly run down to him he looks so much like he is in pain.

"Liam are you alright" I ask while going to sit down next to him well he was new and I was planning on having him as a friend but I dont think my brothers skills helped me with that. He looks at me and smiles, "yeah im fine its just a little twist" he tells me. He tries to get up but whimpers and im quickly at his side and gosh he has muscels. Okay stop I tell myself, Scott comes and takes him with Stiles on the other side of him. "we'll take him to the nurce" Scott says while looking at Liam with a sad face, " to the nurce?" I ask-yell at him " he needs the hospital Scott," looking down at his leg I add "it might be broken" Liam then whimpers and I look at him with a conserned look, " ok Emma take the keys in my jacket and go to the jeep and unlock it we will be right there" said Stiles. i take the keys and run to the car I open the door so that they can bring Liam in and wait. after 5 minutes they come and put Liam in the backseat I go in there with him since Stiles and my brother are my ride and I really wanna see what is going to happen to him. We arive and I run out to go to mom but Liam just looks at me with those beautiful eyes and I stop, gosh Emma contain yourself... we take him inside and Scott goes to mom and I stay with Liam and Stiles, Stiles puts Liam on a wheelchair and he kisses my forehead "gotta go I promised Malia ill help her study..." he tells me. "Yea ok, ill text you on the damage" I say softly so that Liam does not hear what I said.

Mom comes and I zone out a bit while telling Scott it is ok to want somethink for himself and just as I am about to fall asleep Scott kisses my forehead " go see Liam, im sure he will be more happy to see you than me" Scott says and I nod, " I need to go but I will be back, stay here, okay?" "ok Scotty ill stay" he smiles and runs off... I walk in Liam has not seen me yet so I just go next to him, "hey.." I say

"hi Emma" "are you ok Liam? Well that was stupid sorry, I just asked the obvious..." I say, he laughs and opens his mouth like to say something and we both hear something its either Scott roar or a lady scream. Liam looks at me " did you hear that?" I nod as a respone and we both stand up "no Liam sit down im sure it is nothing" I say when I see him stand up, " I think I should go check" he says I look at him like he is stupid and he smile " ok we both go..." he says I nod at him and we go out of the room, I see someone looking at us with white eyes and I scream, I see Liam being picked up from that thing and something holding me I look back and the boy with white eyes looks at me and then everything goes black...

 **A.N. OHHHHH what should i do? review favourite follow... THANKS! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I feel lightheaded and really sore. What where am I? Everything just starts to focus I look up and see Scott attacking the boy, the boy, Sean throws Liam aside and he starts going over the edge "LIAM" I scream and go extending my aem to where he is but Sean catches my hand and bites it I scream and Scotts eyes turn alpha red "Emma!" he runs towards me "no go get Liam, im fine" he looks at me again " im fine Scotty go." Scott run to the edge his alpha eyes going back to normal, Scott grabs for Liam and has both his arms at first, but Sean pulls Scott's arms behind his back. And Liam starts to slip... as I run there Scott bites Liam to keep him up Liam yells in pain. I suddenly feel something move behind me and look at Sean, the boy has a tomahawk in his back and he stumbels forward falling on his chest. Scott hauls Liam up easily and sees the theMute as he's walking away. He holds a finger to where his mouth should be in a shushing motion.

XXX

Scott, Stiles and I rush into my house, heading towards the bathroom in Scotts room. Stiles and I talked to his father in Scott's place and didn't tell him about Liam.

"What you do to him?" Stiles asks.

"He's upstairs." They head up, and Scott reveals that he's duct-taped Liam and put him in the bath tub. Stiles is appalled and pulls the shower curtain back closed while Liam whimpers, I flinch at his noises and open the curten to tell him he will be fine. Liam looks at me and I go back in the room. Stiles and Scott sit down on Scott's bed.

"So you bit him."

"Yeah."

"And you kidnapped him."

"Yeah."

"And then you brought him here."

" I panicked" Scott admited

" is this going to end up with us burying pieces of his body out in the desert?" asked Stiles

"Stiles" I say and look at him. Liam seems to hear this and whimpers more loudly.

I go back to my room so that I can change and check out plus bandage the bite. The bite, great I got the bite from a wendigo as Derek called it, I should ask him if I can actually turn into a Wendigo or something cause I did not wanna turn cannibalistic all of the sudden at my friends and stuff. I cant imagine trying to eat Mason, Garett, Violet, or even worse Bella, the same Bella as my bestest of friends, the one that unfortunatelly already knows about the supernatural... well she did have a crush on Scott once.

….

"Uh oh... is he- is he crying?" I hear Stiles say as I make my way back to Scotts room. Omg what have they done now? I quickly run to Scotts room

"Stiles, Scott what have you done now?" I ask as I walk in the room.

"No, no, no! Let us handle this one." Stiles nods and turns back to Liam and Scott.

"Liam are you okay?" I ask and look past Stiles at him. Stiles nods.

"We're sorry. We're really sorry..." I look again and see Liam reach for the chair and I dont need to be anything supernatural to know what is going to happen next. I take a step back, going out of the room, and look at Liam, his eyes stop at a me for a split second and he then picks up the chair quickly and swings it around in one quick swift motion knocking to Scott to the ground and bumping Stiles in the process. I stand out of the room and look at Liam with wide eyes and my mouth opening as my eyes fall on the broken chair in Liams hands. Well someone was really mad.

"Liam what the hell is your-" Stiles tries to ask but Liam swing one of his fists at Stiles face hitting him right at the jaw. He goes falling onto Scotts drawers damatically groaning in pain.

Liam jumps over them and into the hallway in front of me he stops to smile at me and I feel my cheecks burning, oh my Emma this is not the apropriate moment for you to blush I thought to myself. He look at the end of the hallway and starts to run there, his leg looks okay to me so thank goodness he is not dying from the bite... Liam then stops and looks at his leg surprised while Scott and Stiles come stumbling out of the room, I look at them and shake my head they both look back at me and I say "Guys dont you even da-"

"Get him" Stiles exclaims and they both push past me running for Liam. The both yell and scream as they run to him and Liam screams back as they all collide with each other and stumble down the stairs. I roll my eyes and run to the top of the stairs looking down to see if they are alright the all groan out in pain.

Liam somehow manages to climb out of the guys grip and goes off running at the front door . Scott and Stiles both start yelling " i've got him, i've got him" and Stiles grips onto Scotts legs tightly.

They both look at each other and they let go each others legs immidiatelly, I step down to the bottom step and I start staring out at the door.

They both sit up and stare at the now open door where Liam had gotten out from.

"your plan sucked too," Scott said to Stiles.

"I know, Emma could have done a better job and her plans always suck..." I lightly bumped him.

"Well what do we do now?" Scott asks.

"Nothing," I say and look at Scott, "You of all people will have to talk to him tomorrow at school and I will need to ask Derek abou this" I say showing them the bite on my arm.

"Alright, i'll meet you guys at school tomorrow, I guess" said stiles and started to walk out.

"ill walk you out" Scott nods.

…..

I had no idea how this was going to turn out, would I hurt my friends? Would I be able to control the change of whatever I might turn if I do turn? I better tell Bella... and I feel like tomorrow night will not be good or easy for anyone. Let me call that girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"So she might turn?" asked Bella

"Yes" answered Derek with an eye roll

" Is this even possible?"

"Yes it is possible"

"So, what will she be? A wendigo? A werecoyote? A kitsune? Or even worse... will she be like you and my brother, yes I said you-" she said looking at Ben " a very sourwolf, hey? Will she?" she continued asking. Ben just looked like he was about to kill her and on a second thought I should have not brought them here... I could walk and ask Derek to drop me off at school.

"Since she was bitten by an Alpha wendigo, she is either going to turn into one... or she will turn in what her inner soul reflects of her. It is nornal." he finished with an eye roll

"So can we go to school now?" asked Ben

"Yes please!" I tell him

" yea so I will go start the car..." he continues

"we aint going anywhere without my answer" Bella said

"Ok how about we will see tonight is that good enough?" asked Derek with his Hale look.

"Oh my..." Bella said

"We are going now, thanks Derek, Bella lets go" I said hearing Ben start the car, I draged Bella to the car and smiled sweetly at Derek, anyways he was nice to me...

XXX

We caught up with Mason, Violet and Garrett while they walked out of the bus,

"I am not watching another movie on Friday night again" said Garrett

"We are freshmen, we are not going to be hitting the clubs until 4am" I said walking next to Mason while he nodded at me

"Yes thank you, Emma" he said and I bowed in a mock movement and he pretended to take off an invisible hat. Bella and Violet laughed

"How about a movie at 9 on Friday?" said Violet

"Yea at Masons house, by the way I love the movies you pick!" said Bella at Mason

Liam approched us and Bella looked at me with a smile

"OTP" she told me

"What? Who? Is it Arrow again or the Flash?"

"None..."

"Who then?"

"You and him"

"What? Who do you mean?" she looked behind me and smiled the Bella smile

"Liam" she said

"Oh my!" she smiled again and walked away. I zoned in the conversation between Mason and Liam. I see Liam start breathing heavily and look at where he is looking and oh my its Scott looking at Liam with Derek creep level looks, great stuff...

"I gotta go to class" said Liam and he runs away.

I run after him "hey Liam" I said, he looks at me and I smile,

"Hey Emma" he says and he looks at me with a smile and then all of the sudden his smile disapears and I turn around and see Scott

"Really Scott, really?" I ask

"Liam wait, just listen" Scott says and I see Stiles behind him, Liam just stands there and looks at all of us I show him a little smile,

"Liam . . . we're brothers now." said Scott.

Liam gives him a, "What?" And Stiles rolls his eyes.

"What are you talking about. We just met and you bit me," Liam says.

Scott then tries, "The bite is a gift." And Stiles nearly rolls his eyes out of his head at his disingenuous he sounds. "Scott, stop. Please stop."

"We are trying to help you, you..." said Stiles

"By kidnapping me?"

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you," Stiles says. "I aided and abetted."

"Something is happening to you Liam, something big..." said Scott

"Scott please stop really? The Derek talk is not working!" I said. They all ignored me... Great

"Nothing is happening to me" said Liam and he rips the bandage off, I gasp when I see that the wound is healed, he looks at me and he gives me a smile and gives Scott and Stiles a look and he walks away.

XXX

During break I go to the bus and hear Malia say

"I am not sharing my basement with Liam!"

"It is my basement and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time"

"ok how about we use the boathouse to chain Liam up? We can use he beams..." I say

"How can we get Liam to the boathouse if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked

"he does trust some of us, well one of us..." Scott said and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"I suggest we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake if it keeps him from murdering anyone" Stiles said

"Im in" Malia says agreeing with him.

"We are not killing or kidnapping him" said Scott

"Okay then lets be clever and tell him that there is a party and invite him" Lydia says

"Are you going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles asks

"No, im done with teenage boys, but if we trick him why not use the trickster?" Lydia suggests

we all turn and look at Kira.

"What? Me? No"

"Do you know what they call a female fox? A Vixen!" said Lydia "Be a Vixen" she continued

"Look how about not using a Junior to be the date of a Freshman, how about we use a Freshman to do that?" Kira said. No everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked again. I then comprehended what she said and looked at all of them like they grew three heads "NO" I continued.

"But he likes you..." said Scott

"oh common let me take you and fix you" said Lydia

"What? I never agreed to this." I said while she was pulling me to the bathroom.

XXX

I saw Liam talk with Mason and then his eyes drift to me, well I wouldn't blame him, Lydia did dress me up like a barbie doll. I was wearing a miny dress and nude colour wedges, I had my hair straight but that is just normal for me and she put black maskara on my eyes that as she said gave a better look at the blue colour of my eyes. I smiled at him and then just as planned Kira bumped into me and I fell down.

"Emma are you alright?" Liam asked me looking conserned.

"Yea, I am" I said and he helped me up while looking up and down my body... "Liam? Do you wanna come to a Party with me?" I asked giving him one of my sweetest smiles.

"Um totally."

"Great, how about I come to your place and pick you up but one of my friends will be driving us there, is that okay?"

"Yea awesome!"

"Cool see you later." I said and gave him a wink and a smile, I started walking away and felt someone looking at me, I turned around and saw Liam looking at me while smiling, I blushed and saw Bella look at me, she practically ran towards me and smiled

"OTP I tell you, OTP"

"Oh my... you are worse than my mom"

"Melisa and I are awesome and obviously great minds think alike..."

"So does Ben drive us?" Bella asked

"Hell yea but please none of his friends last time that really hot Brett guy annoyed me a bit... too much flirting! Like I get it you are hot but really... too much about him." I said

"Hahaha, but you said he was hot!" she laughed

"Oh come on, lets get you ready"

XXX

We arrived at the house after talking about Granmothers and music, and let me tell you I was feeling it the power of the moon and thank goodness I did not feel the urge to eat my friends.

I blanked all of them out while Ben assured Liam that they were early and looked at the door, we walked inside and I closed the door behind Liam he looks at me and I say sorry,

"what is this?" he asks

"Think of it as an intervention, Liam" said Stiles "because you have a problem" he continued

"and we are the only ones who can help" Scott added.

The gang has given Liam the rundown of what they are.

"werewolf, werecoyote, banshee, fox?" Liam asks

"kitsune" Kira replied "but fox works" she continued, Liam nodded, he turned to Stiles

"what are you?" he asked Stiles

"For a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit."

"What are you now?"

"Better?" Stiles says. Liam rolls his eyes and turns to Ben

"What are you Ben?"

"I am a werewolf just like you will be my favourite lacrosse player after myself and B!" He said and Bella and I rolled our eyes. "you?" he asked looking at Bella

"I'm a human so please dont eat me!" he smiled at that and pointed a finger at me

"Not sure" I said at the not asked question

Liam sees the restraints and asks if those are for him.

Malia admits that they're for her. She flashes her eyes, and Liam asks how she did that.

Scott assures him that he'll learn but he needs to get through the full moon first.

Liam points out that the moon is already out. Scott then asks if he's starting to feel something.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs." Liam starts shouting and getting angrier and collapses from a loud sound. I feel the sound and scream I look outside while cars pull up, outside of the house. Lydia asks who they told. Liam admits that he told Mason because Ben said there was a party. Mason then, by a wild guess invited everyone. Liam starts to shift, and his nails scratch the hardwood floors.

"Get him of the floors" Lydia orders

Scott and Kira hurry Liam to the boathouse. Malia starts to shift,

"Stiles" she warns and he hurries her into the basement.

"what am I supposed to do with the horde of Freshmen gathering outside?" Lydia asked

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asks.

"What? Me, obviously," she replies, incensed.

"Okay. Then throw a party!" Lydia does not look happy but she does as told anyways. She looks at me and gasps.

"Emma your eyes they are a mixture of purple and gold!" she said to me "go to the boathouse now!" she ordered me I look at myself in the mirror and try hold back a gasp my eyes are really pretty but I feel like I wanna go kill a rabbit and eat it... let me go to Scott and Kira.

XXX

Scott and Kira struggle to chain Liam down. Scott doesn't shift or seem to use an extra strength. Before Kira can chain Liam's hands, Liam breaks free and knocks Scott back. Liam is about to claw Scott when Kira hits him with a paddle and knocks him out. And that is what I walk into, Scott looks at me and I can see the amesement into his eyes.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"If I tell you that I want to go kill a rabbit and eat it what would you tell me?" I ask

"To go and chain yourself next to Liam?" he asks me

"Yea, good idea Scooby" I said using his old nickname, he looked at me and smiled but as his eyes driffted across me to see where the extra chains where and his smile dropped,

"Emma, do you by any chance know what you are?" he asked "because your hands have fire around them and claws at your nails..." he continued

"what?" I asked and he looked back up at my face

"Your hair" he continued "its blonde!" he said with the famous McCall face.

Oh boy was he right my hair it was blonde... my hair what happened with my black hair, better yet what was happening with me. I look at him and grab the chains next to me and run where Liam is. The reason for that is that I feel dangerous and as he is chaining me I snap, I look at him and roar he looks up surprised and starts to use his wolf powers to chain me down. I struggle under him and Kira appers again and helps him they chain me and I keep fighting. I feel a weird feeling coming from my hands and I look at the water. As I move my hand up water pops up from the lake I move my hand sideways and the water splashes onto Scott. I move my hand again and the water that I splashed Scott with comes off of him and immidiatelly drys him. He looks at me supprised and I prepare to move my hand again and then I get hit on the head I look up and I see Kira holding the padle that knocked Liam out. As I start to lose conscience I see Scott and Kira sit down and watch Liam and I now that they've got us chained to the beam.

"They look so young." comments Kira

"They are only 15" he says

"What are we going to do with them?"

"We will help them, both" he replies

"What if they doesn't want our help?"

"They will." he finishes

As I start to gain conscience I see that Liam is awake and shifted.

"Will the chains hold him?" Kira asked

"They will" Scott says but Liam breaks out easily. He runs at them, then leaps through the window and heads out into the woods.

Since Liam broke his chains mine broke too. I feel myself growl and they both turned and looked at me I run to the window and jump out and head to Liam.

Liam and I run through the woods with Scott on our trail. Liam tackles him and shoves Scott up against a tree.

"What did you do to me?" he demands "This is your fault! This is all your fault! This is your fault!" Liam is about to slash Scott when someone shoots a flash bomb arrow into the tree above them, I turn around and see that it is Chris. I see Liam run and Scott then notices Chris.

"How did you know?" Scott asks as Chris comes to him.

"I got your text," Chris replies "and I see our little one over here is a onix and a were-cheetah!" he continues while looking at me I feel my anger go away and look at my hands they are back to normal. I run to Chris and hug him. I have not seen him since Allison.

"I missed you" I tell him

"I missed you too, Memma" he said using his and Allisons nickname for me, and he hugs me back.

"Scott I have arranged a clearing to the north that will contain Liam" Chis said to Scott "all you have to do is to corral him there."

"What are you going to do?" Scott asks.

"He's your beta, Scott. The better question is, 'What are you gonna do?"

"He isnt listening to me" Scott complains

"How about you start using your own words instead of Derek's" I suggest.

Scott smiles pulls me into a hug and tells me

"Lets go to Liam"

XXX

We find him trapped between four sonic emitters. Scott turns them off as we approach. Liam looks up at him.

"What's happening to me?" he asks

"The same thing that happened to me," Scott replies.

"My mom and step-dad can't know what's going on with me" he started "I cant do this to them again"

"What do you mean again?" I asked

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it. I was embarrassed by the way they looked at me when they saw what I did to the car. I dont want them to see me like this."

"Like a monster," Scott finishes for him.

Scott then stand up and I go next to Liam

"You are not a monster" said Scott "You are a werewolf like me" he continued and flashed his eyes Alpha red.

 **A.N.**

 **So here is my new chapter sorry to keep you waiting for soooo long but I was holidays in Greece and when we came back there was no wifi and trust me I nearly killed my dad... But I am back and ready to update... I hope this chapter is long and please review and follow.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Hybridgirl21 for following my story**

 **nati-deluca for following and putting my story in your favorites, and**

 **to Skiheidi16 for also adding my story to your favorites,**

 **Thanks to blackjacksdonuts for reviewing my story and btw im soo happy that you read it since I read your story Cute and to anyone who reads this go read her story!**

 **Well enough of me! Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ems! Wake up" I hear someone say that voice its really familiar... I feel someone nudge me a little and I open my eyes, I look around and wait this is not my room what?

"Bimbo..." I laugh at my nickname and dont get the wrong impression the guy is not calling me anything wrong its just a nickname.

"Oh my... I know you are awake Ems, I can hear your heartbeat. Remember?" said Ben trying to wake me up.

He growls a little and I feel water on me. I get up quickly and spin around while doing so I slip of the bed and groan.

"So much for a good wake up, Benj" I say

"You and Bella asked for it, you know both of you never getting up on time and be happy that I woke you up now cause you have exactly 30 minutes to get ready or guess you is taking the bus..." he trailed off

"Why do you have to be the brother I never asked for?" I ask looking up at his tall figure. His hand is right next to my face and I take it him helping me get up.

"Cause you love me!" he replied and smiled his evil smile...

"What now?" I ask

"Use them?"

"Use what?"

"The powers my beloved little one!"

"Oh that..." I trailed off "I only got them last night so I dont know how to use them remember?" I continued. He just looked at me and smilled

"If you wanna I can read a book to you" he told me and we both laughed

"Ill try Bimbo" I answer

I start moving my hand upwards and the water that Ben threw on me starts to move. It all comes of me and caught in me moment I subconsciously move like the benders in the cartoon of the Avatar series and thewater moves with me, I swirl around and just as Bella walks in I drop the water into the bucket Ben used.

"Wow..." said Bella "Yea totally like Avatar" I heard her say she was talking on the phone

"Ok so she is an Onix" said the person on the other line. The voice was so familiar.

"Is that Derek?" I asked her

"Oh great she can hear me too" said the voice and I could swear that I could see the eye roll

"Yea its Derek" said Bella "Say Hi Derek" she continued in a sweet voice

"Really this is ridiculous" said Derek and we all heard the significant tone that meant that Derek closed the phone

Bella and I got dressed and quickly went to Ben's baby, and by baby I mean his impala and by impala I mean the car that he is so in love with.

"Yea man see ya then." he said "cool later bruh" he continued and hung up the phone.

"who was that" asked Bella

"It was something about Lacrosse" he said

"who are you playing" I asked and smiled when I saw Bella pout to her twin so that he will tell her.

"Devenford Prep" he replied to me with a smile

Bella looked at me and we both smiled the naughty smile cause lets face it the boys from there where hot like hot AF

"No stop that" said Ben "i can practically smell the atraction of you girls towards them. And its not cool at all"

we ignored him and I turned to Bella

"He was talking to Brett" I said to her

"Most likely" she replied and then she smiled at me when she Heard Ben huff

"I hate it that you guys know me too well" and he looked at us both and he pouted like Bella did 2 minutes ago.

We all laughed and we arrived at the school I got out and Ben muttered something to Bella about weight-lifting and he kissed both of our foreheads and run to the school.

XXX

After a terrible Math AP lesson I walk to Mason and Liam just as Liam storms away. Mason sees me he gives me a 'he is going to do something stupid' look.

"what is up with him?" I ask

"Devenford Prep is here" he tells me

I open my eyes in realisation that, Devenford was Liams old school

"Liam hey Liam wait" we both shout after following him

I see Liam go to a familiar tall figure "Hey Brett" he yelled. Oh shit really stop Liam dont die...

I see him offer his hand to Brett "have a good game" he said and I was proud that moment.

Brett and his team just laughed, those...

"Thats cute did you learn that at anger management?" Brett asked still laughing and that making the team laugh even more. "YOU demolished coaches car" continued Brett

"I paid for that" Liam said

"No you will pay we are going to rip you apart out there." said Brett with a serious face, at that I gave in.

I run in between them just in time before Brett said anything else

"Emma?" they both asked

"oh hey there big guy..." I said to Brett while I reached for Liams hand "How about we push the threats aside and relax hey? How bout that Brett?" I continued

He looked at me disbelievingly

"Really?" he told me "you are taking his side?" he continued

"well..." I said. That little convo I had with Brett was wispering to each other, Brett looks down to my hand that is intertwined with Liams. He laughed and said

"oh look boys Liam found a girl that was way out of his Limits and she is his Friend" he said putting special attention to the words friend and limits

"Oh sorry," I said " did I hurt your feelings?" I asked him. Now everyone was looking at us.

"Cause let me tell you something I DON'T CARE" I continued "and anyways he flirts way better than you" I said loud enough, everyone gasped and I smilled at Brett " yea I said that." I continued. Then before anything else could happen Scott and Stiles came the latter saying

"Hey whats going on Prep students" he said and Brett turned to look at him unamused

"welcome to our little public high school! How are you doing? I'm Stiles" he introduced.

Brett just looked at him with a blank expression .

"Thats a firm handshake you got there!" exclaimed Stiles sarcastically

"uh we very excited for the game tonight but lets keep it clean. Uhm. No rough stuff out there, ok? Alright. See ya on the field." he continued he then turned around to look at us and motioned for us to go "go" he said

Scott took Liam away and Brett and I looked our eyes together and I swear I saw a golden glimpse.

Going into the boys locker room Stiles motions me over

"Open the shower" he tells me. I do as told and I see them both putting Liam under.

They both struggled and I look at Liam who is just staring at me I walk closer and a snarl escapes his mouth.

"Are you calm yet?" Stiles asked and he was met with a thunderous roar from Liam. I look at him smile and walk closer

"Memma what are you doing? Get away he might hurt you!" Scott exclaimed to me at that Liam looked at Scott and snarled

"maybe not?" said Stiles

"Hey Liam," I said "look at me"

He looked up at my eyes and I put my hand on his right cheek. The yellow colour of his eyes started fading away and his fangs retracted, and his claws disappeared.

"Okay, Okay" he shouted I walked next to him and closed the running water

"That cre you smashed I- I thought you said it was your teachers" Scott started

"He was also my coach" Liam said fidgeting with his hands, he was sitting on the floor now and he glanced up at us and then back down, he looked like a puppy that just got kicked. I sat down next to him.

"He benched me for the entire season" he continued I put my hands on his  
"Why would he do that, Liam" I asked sweetly

he never looked at me, he just kept his eyes on the floor. "I got a couple of red cards" he mumbled

"Just a couple?" said Stiles. I looked at him and he mumbled a quick sorry

"what else happened?" asked Scott

"Nothing" he said looking at me, I rubbed my thumb on his knuckles " I got kicked out of school they sent me to a psycologist for an evaluation"

"what did they call it?" asked Scott

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder." he mumbled ashamed.

"I.E.D.? You're literal;ly an I.E.D? Thats great" Stiles commented

"Stiles" I say in a warning tone

he just ignored me and gave Scott a very sarcastic thumbs-up "You gave powers to a walking time bomb"

"Stiles" I said raising my voice a little

"Did they give you anything for it?" asked Scott

"Risperdal" liam answered "its an antipsychotic."

"Well, this just gets better, doesnt it?" Stiles said again sarcastically

"Stiles I swear im gonna-" I got cut off by Liam

"But I dont take it" he said

"Obviously"

"STILES!" I snapped and he shut up

"One of the side effects is drowsiness" Liam said looking at Stiles then back at Scott "I cant play Lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired"

"I think you should bail out of the game" Scott sugested "Tell coach you ankle is still sore"

"ni,no" Liam responded getting up and pulling me up with him "I can do this..." he continued

and then looked at me and Scott " Especially if you're there." I smilled at him and Scott showed me a knowing look

"Get out Emma, Quick coach is coming"

I got out quickly and run bumping across Ben and Brett oh shit great...

"Hey guys..." I started

"Ems we need to talk" said Ben.

Crap

 **A.N. Soooo i tried my best... and omg who saw episode 8 of season 5 the feels idk**

 **im posting a new story and it will be all about my OC's thnx**


End file.
